httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/Hell hath no Fury like a Dragon Scorned
Attempting to rewrite the old Helfury story for here. Author's Note This story takes place in-between the first and second movie and slightly before the Netflick exclusive series. Hot Embers Starts Fires Winter was nearing it's end. The snow on the group had been becoming slunge as the days warmed little by little. Berk was alive with villagers shoveling snow from the pathways and dragons using their hot breath to melt the snow. There was a comotion at the docks when Trader Johann's boat sailed into port. He began to tell one of his crazy traveler's tales again. "I heard there has been stranges lights in the sky and in the forest or seen out over the seas," He started off with. "The other night I was sailing across the salty sea. The stars were glimmering over head as a cold breeze carried my little boat over the waters, when a bright light caught my eye." "Probably the Flightmare?" Fishlegs suggested. "That's what I thought as well," Trader Johann conituned. "I have seen the much feared Flightmare on many of my voyages and this one was not tha same Flightmare. There was a bright flash followed by a mightly rumble like the voice of Thor himself!" "A Thunder Drum battling a Flightmare!" Ruffnut loudly shouted. "Yeah! I would love to see that!" Tuffnut added and of course; "And a Screaming Death!" Ruffnut made a face of agreement. "That's what I thought but light twisted like a swirlpool in the sky! Then there was another flash and a bright orange glowing dragon flew out from the center. The wind hissed and picked up speed. The waves chopped along my boat's bow. I thought I would sink!" With that he had everyone's attention, most particularly Hiccup. "The dragon flickered orange like hot flames but there was no fire like one of your Monstrous Nightmares! But this dragon looked like it resembled your Night Fury Hiccup." Trader Johann told me indication to Toothless. Hiccup glanced at Toothless who was attempting to get into one of Trader Johann's fish baskets. Johann rushed over to the dragon to shoo him off. Trader Johann conituned with his story. Unfortunately the dragon had flown off after the initial blast and the sea and wind seemed to be calm after. The dragon seemed to have flown off to Changewing Island. It wasn't long after that Hiccup and Astrid set out on Stormfly and Toothless for Changewing Island to investigate. Upon arrival at Changewing Island the four of them looked around at bit. They saw no changewings or any other dragons for that matter. The trail was cold up until they discovered a coastal cave. There was a faith glow far inside. Toothless was better at nevigating the darkness so he and Hiccup went inside to investigate. The glow was not that far in, but it kep moving away from. Night Furies were able to navigate through caves so this was a good sign. Toothless kept on the dragon but it always seemed to be just out of reach. The had flew so far into the cave that the lost sight of the cave's exit. Still they couldn't let this dragon get away. Finally they came into a large camber complete with a pool of water. Perfect habitat for a naturnal dragon like a Night Fury to spend in the day. Toothles landed so they could attempt to sneak up on the dragon. Soon they would know if this was another Night Fury or a new species. A small rock slipped had spooked the dragon and it came rushing right at Hiccup and Toothles. Or more so they came rushing right at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup jerked back as Toothless reared up frighten. Hiccup looke dup and saw what the dragon was.... Fireworms. Of Course a group of small Fireworms could be mistaken as a glowing Nigh Fury or even an adult Fireworm. Hiccup's disappointment was almost overwhelming and his heart sank. They were so close to finding another Night Fury. Hiccup crawled onto Toothless's back and together they followed the fireworms out. Astrid and Stormfly were waiting outside, just barely missed coliding with the frighten Fireworms. They had to make the journey back to Berk empty handed. It was a dissapointing flight back home, however Hiccup could see why Trader Johann could mistake a group of Fireworms for a Night Fury. He wasn't that familiar with dragons and a large group of Fireworms or their Queen may look like another dragon. Prehaps something had scared the Fireworms like a Thunderdrum which would explain the loud noise and send the Fireworms fleeing to Changewing Island. It was a let down, both Hiccup and Toothless wanted to find other Night Furies. Upon their arrival back at home, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly recieved a less than happy welcome. Their homecoming was meant with panic and disorder. Hiccup's father Stoick was trying to calm the villagers. Some of the houses had been burned and were being put out with buckets of water. Hookfang was roaring and Snotloud was stuck in the snow. Hiccup knew something back had happen in their absence. The first one to greet the returning party was Fishlegs and Meatlug. "What happen here?" He shouted more than asked. "Hiccup you should have seen it! It came out of nowhere! The sky broke in two like Thor himself was tearing the sky in half!" Ruffnutt threw his arms into the air as if he was exploding. "Whoa whoa slow down! Tell what exactly happen?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut had to add that it was awesome. Fishlegs explained to him that a glowing dragon had attacked the town. It was fast but not as fast as Toothless and it was spewing out fire like lava and made the sky turn red with fire. Astrid and Hiccup gave each other a glance. "And most of all it looked like Toothless but different," Fishlegs added. "What do you mean? Like another Night Fury?" "Not another Night Fury but like a Night Fury that glowed orange and had smaller wings!" Fishlegs paniced. "It had a different tail and this frill on it's head but it looked like a Night Fury, just bigger!" Hiccup questioned Fishlegs for every bit of information he could offer about this dragon. So it was true. A dragon that looked like another Night Fury. No one else had ever seen another Night Fury before other than Toothless so it was difficult to tell if all Night Furies looked the same as him. All the other dragons came in different colors combinations and slightly differing decorations. Maybe not all Night Furies were black, but came in many different colors. "Where were you?" Stoick shouted as he stampered over. He did not look happy. "I was doing some research on other dragon." What else could Hiccup say. Before he could speak a loud roar rang out around the sky. It was in the distance but it was close in the forest. The dragon could come back. Then from the forest flew several Terrible Terrors and three Screaming Deaths. "Those wear chasing the glowing dragon," Fishlegs explained. "They seemed to have spooked it and it didn't help that someone else aggravated it." Fishlegs gave a sneer at Snotlout. "What did I do?" It doesn't matter. You need to go make sure that dragon doesn't come back." Stoick order. The dragon riders quickly gathered their dragons and flew off into the forest. Up in the air there was no sign of a glowing dragon however the snow was melted in a path leading away from Berk. The Screaming Death had take shelther under ground, it still being day. Fishlegs recalled what happened. The Screaming Deaths didn't seem to like the bright glowing dragon and while attempting to detour the dragons away from Berk, Hookfang had accidently caused the glowing dragon to burn several houses. It somehow flew over the houses and fire rained down catching them on fire. It flew away as fast as it had appear and now was gone.The trail went cold, literally. The melted snow was gone and there was no trace of the dragon. It couldn't have gotten far but there was no sigh of it. It was decided everyone should split up in pairs and search the island. It wasn't until dusk when the dragon riders returned. "Any luck?" Hiccup asked. The others shook their heads. They had search the entire island and had not see any glimmer or a spark of glowing dragon. There was nothing they could do. A storm was gathering over the ocean. Winter wasn't over yet. They would have to search in the morning again if they could pick up the trail. The following day the storm had settled and the dragon riders when looking at the nearby islands. They regroup after several hours searching. They saw mostly normal dragons, nothing new or interesting. However a trip to investigate Outcast Island led to something interesting. The island had been burned partically. Part of the structure there were distored. "Ohh what do you think happened here?" Tuffnutt asked. "I don't know..." Hiccup responded with. "Do you think it came from here?" Astrid asked. "I doutb the Outcasts would get a new dragon without us knowing it. This looked like a few days old." That night a stranger wandered into Berk. He made his way to the Grand Hall and pushed the doors open. He had slightly long hair on one side of his head and shorter hair on the other, as orange and red as the sun. He was nearly frozen by the time he arrive and of course the other helped him near the fire. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" He was bombarded with questions. Category:Blog posts